Back Again
by System Id
Summary: PG-13 for makin' out, a little sex(PERVS NOT DETAILED! THATS NASTY), and language. Everyones back, but will everything be ok when Harry has a seceret let loose in the school? is everything BACk to normal AGAIN?
1. Default Chapter

Back Again  
  
By System Id  
  
  
  
I was getting a bit bored with all the game and Anime fictions I have started all about my desk. I picked up my pen and wrote this Harry Potter fiction. Enjoy it!  
  
Chapter one:  
  
Harry stood on platform 9 ¾ waiting for the express to Hogwarts. He scanned the platform. His friends weren't there, or on the train. He didn't see anyone he knew. "Harry. You might want to get on so you can get a cabin all of your own." Sirus Black said after a long time. "Right, I'll go now. Bye Sirus!" Harry said. He walked off and get on board. He found his way to the open cabins. He was alone. He pulled out a journal from his pack and took out a pen. "Dear journal, everything is going great. I get to see my friends; I get to go back to Hogwarts. I haven't seen anyone I know so far. But someone will find me. I've probably told you that I like Hermione.I just don't know what to say to her. So, hopefully, something will happen this year." Harry dictated as he wrote that down. He heard the door next to him open. "Hello, have you seen Harry?" someone said. Obviously a boy. "No, we haven't. Whose Harry?" one person said. "Harry Potter!" the boy exclaimed. "Who?" the other person said "You'll see. Good day." With that the boy closed the door. Harry heard a nock at his door. "Yes?" Harry asked. A red headed boy popped his head in. "Harry!" the boy exclaimed. "Ron! It's so good to see you! Have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked. Ron slid into the compartment and closed the door. "No I haven't. Why?" Ron said with a tint of curiousness. "It's not the same here with out her!" Harry said quickly not wanting to tell Ron his true reason. "I thought I saw her with Pavarti and Lavender, but it was another girl." Ron answered. There was the sound of feet running along the corridor. The door slammed open. Hermione was standing there. "You guys started talking with out me! That's not fair!" She said. She rushed into Harry's arms and then shook Ron's hand. She took a seat next to Harry. The three of them rejoiced and talked about summer on the long road to their home, Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 


	2. Comming of terms

Back Again Harry Potter fiction By System Id  
  
Chapter 2: A midnight stroll  
  
The train rolled up to the all too familiar lake at the bottom of the castle. The boats of first years all pilled up, glided across the lake to the dock where they would be taken to the great hall to be sorted by the Snorting Hat. The three of them went up stair to their dorms where they unpacked and settled back into life at school. Harry was now student house head. He got up in the common room to speak. "Hello, most people here are familiar with me. For those who aren't, my name is Harry Potter. If you came from the Muggle world, you would know the story of a murderer who died while trying to kill a family. That boy who lived would be me. To those who are not half Muggle, I am the boy who escaped from 'He Who Must Not Be Named' with only a scar. I am here to be your house head, any problems report to me. Thank you." Harry said. He then went up stairs. Ron followed him. "Harry, what was that all about! You just left." Ron procrastinated. Harry slopped down on his bed. "I have something I need to think about. Can you leave me alone for while?" Harry asked. Ron nodded and went to tell Hermione what he said. Harry slept until dinner when Neville awaked him. "Harry! Dinner time!" Neville said. Harry nodded and put on his glasses. He pulled on his dorm cloak and left with the rest of them. He sat down with his friends. He pretended that nothing was wrong. Only everyone knew something was ticking in his head. He laughed, told jokes, talked and ate like nothing was wrong. Even though he was being eaten by his passion. No one knew and no one would ever know until he told her. When everyone got back up stairs Harry sat down and flipped though a Time magazine. "Harry? Can we talk?" Hermione asked. "Huh? Yeah, sure." Harry said he stood up and put the magazine down on the table and left. The two of them went to a bench in the courtyard. "So, what's wrong?" She asked. "Nothing? What makes you think that?" Harry argued. "You've been acting strange since we talked on the train. Something's wrong. Tell me, you know I wouldn't tell a soul." Hermione retorted. Harry sighed. "Look, when you have a feeling, deep in your stomach when ever you're around someone?" Harry said, as he got closer to her. "Yeah." "Well, I've been getting that a lot. I've come to a conclusion about something.I don't know if it's what I think it is or not." Harry said getting closer, whispering. "Go on." She said in a whisper. "Well, I think it's what I think it is, because I feel it now." Harry said slowly putting his lips to hers. He embraced her, enveloping her in a strong and loving embrace. They stayed that way for while. "Harry." Hermione said. She wanted to stay that way for all of eternity. "Yes?" He said quietly "Don't ever let go." Hermione said in a whisper. She closed her eyes and just rested in Harry's arms. They stayed that way for a while. Harry looked up at the sky. He mouthed a 'thank you'. "We should go in. Ron will come looking for us." Harry said after along time. Hermione nodded and the walked back to the tower hand in hand, head together, walking slowly. "WHERE THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!" Ron yelled as the two of them stepped into the comm. Room. "We were walking about." Hermione said with a bit of ignorance. "Don't get bitchy on me!" Ron barked. "Ron! Stop. It's getting annoying." Harry said as he sat back in his seat and picked up the Time magazine again. "You two will never stop to amaze me." Ron said as he rolled his eyes, The night carried on as usual. The group went to bed early for classes. Harry stayed up, watching the fire burn. 'What the hell happened down there? Did I tell her? I don't think I did. I want that moment to happen again. I really don't want to have my life ruined. I really have to tell her.' Harry thought. He watched the fire for another hour, thinking; then went to bed. He woke up early got went down to breakfast. The Griffindor table was barely full. He sat down thinking about a lot of things. Breakfast was over and Harry and Ron went up to Divination. The smell of the room was the same as it always was. Professor Trealwany(spelled it wrong, some on correct me!) was waiting for them all. "Good day class. Today I will read your future!" She said happily. "Oh god.. Not AGAIN!" Ron said as he rolled his eyes. "Mr. Potter, I will start with you!" She said as she got up "WHY ME!" Harry protested but it was no use. "Hmm.Interesting! Ooo! Quite interesting! Mr. Potter! You will die a tragic death! But before you do you will pronounce love for someone! Your death will be followed shortly after the first kiss. BUT! You will return on the same night you mother and father were killed to lead the rebellion and end Lord He Who Must Not Be Named evil ways! Mr. Potter! You hold secrets from your friends and from yourself! Do not be afraid Mr. Potter! There is much more in store for you! Well would you look at that! The period is over, good day!" Professor Trealwany said. She ushered the kids out of the class and down the steps. "Harry, what did she mean you hide stuff from Mione and me?" Ron asked as they made their way to Transfiguration. "Nothing. I'll tell you later, not here. I still need to think about some stuff." Harry said as they sat down and Professor MaGognagall(spelled that one wrong too, right?) got started. "Good Morning. Today we will be learning how to make a pillow into a watch. Watch closely, no pun intended." She said. The class laughed. Even she smiled. "One, Two, Three, Vinnvy Vichey!" She said. The class awed. "Mr. Potter try. One, two, three, Vinnvy Vichey!" MaGonagall said. Harry did so and it was also a watch. Ron and Hermione clapped. Harry turned around and noticed Hermione there. "Herm! I didn't see you there!" Harry said. "You forgot me!" Hermione said sarcastically. "No! Of course not!" Harry snapped back in the same manner. The day was slow but ended well. Snape took off no points from Griffindor, and class was a study hall. Harry crashed in the Comm Room of the Griffindor tower. "God! Snape was nice today!" Ron said as he flopped down into a chair. Hermione followed suite, but on the couch next to Harry. Ron fell asleep soon and Hermione and Harry had the Common Room all to them selves. Hermione leaned against Harry, and put her head on her shoulders. Harry caressed her hair. "Harry." Hermione said. "Yes?" Harry whispered. "I have something to tell you." She said as she looked into his green eyes. They melted her heart. She never felt that way before. "What is it?" Harry asked. At that minute, Lee Jordan, Seamus, and Neville walked in. Hermione sat straight up. "Harry, Hermione! Let's go! Dinner time!" Seamus said. Harry and Hermione stood up and walked down to dinner. 


End file.
